The Messenger
The Messenger appeared in 2013 TV series called'' Power Rangers Megaforce''. The Messenger was a member of The Armada. He is a main antagonist during Power Rangers Megaforce's third and final arc. A mechanical being that works for Prince Vekar as an advance scout, the Messenger is a warrior who boasts enough might to annihilate everything around him when releasing his strongest moves. While allied to Metal Alice and Vrak, he is also a general among the Robots. Probably at the same time or some time after the Warstar was sent to conquer Earth, Prince Vekar sent the Messenger to report news about Earth's status whether Malkor has successfully conquered Earth or not. He arrives in Vrak's underwater lab to see what had become of Vrak after a battle with the Mega Rangers gravely injures him. He is impressed with his new cybernetic form. His arrival prompts Metal Alice to rush her repairs and reconstruction of Vrak's mind. He notes how the Armada believes Vrak to be dead, but with his permission, gives the Armada the go-signal to begin a full-scale assault. During the final battle led by Vrak, the Messenger went head-to-head with Robo Knight and defeated him but not before he himself was weakened by Robo Knight. He was then beaten when the Mega Rangers combined Robo Knight's power with their Ultra Power. However, his head endured enough for him to tell Vrak about the upcoming Armada attack. He advised him to go into hiding since his cyborg form would make him unrecognizable and may mistake him for an enemy. It's unknown what happened to the Messenger's remains though it's likely they were destroyed when the Armada attacked. The Messenger follows a warrior's code of honor, loyalty, and dignity but will dispose of those who stand in the way of Warstar and Armada's conquests. He highly respects the Royal Family and those who faithfully serve their very same cause, such as Metal Alice. The Messenger is an elite soldier who follows his orders without question and an android who is programmed to send messages from Prince Vekar to those in separate forces or to Prince Vekar and to the Armada without caution. The Messenger has also shown that he worries for Vrak's safety due to his current cyborg form and worried that he will be mistaken for an enemy and will be hunted down. Powers and Abilities The Messenger's overall might is substantially high, considerably greater than those of Creepox, Bigs and Bluefur and comparable to those of Metal Alice and Vrak's cyborg mode, second only to Admiral Malkor's titanic power and Vrak's prince form. * Durability: His body is reinforced with a thick metallic armor that is resilient to any sort of attack. This endurance may be boosted by a shield ability similar to Ultra Mode's called "Royal Shield" for extra defense, which consists of extending the armor plates over his arms and legs and position them in front of his body like a wall, allowing it to block any incoming attacks. * Ultimate Disintegrator: Messenger opens the valve at his chest and reveals a large cannon, from which he fires a massive yellow-hued energy beam of devastating power. This is, by far, his most powerful attack as it took down all five Rangers and Robo Knight and was only countered by them combining with their Ultra Strike with the Knight Dynamic. * Reformation: The Messenger can repair and reform himself as long as he is not fully damaged. * Missile Barrage: Messenger unleashes a massive repertory of mighty missiles and projectiles that blast his enemies away, across and apart, swooping them up like an angry swarm. * High Gear: Messenger may keep fighting against his foes for longer than most of his kind due to his relatively low usage of energy relative to his size, increasing dinamism as the fight intensifies. * Quadruple Optic Beam: Messenger launches a variable number of powerful energy blasts from his four eyes, stunning, damaging and blowing adversaries away. * Survival Energy Cell: Messenger can survive having his body obliterated as long as his main power supply cell is intact, although he cannot reform or repair his body without external assistance. * Spying: Messenger is able to conceal himself from detection on any given world and keep himself hidden to convey valuable information from Warstar to the Armada and vice-versa, mainly using this skill to exchange reports from Prince Vrak and Prince Vekar. * Communication Assistance: Messenger will assist his fellow Robots at contacting other allied sources, such as the Armada Mothership and/or the Warstar Spaceship, or locate the coordinates of his opponents anywhere within a world. * Battle Advising: Messenger concerns himself about the whereabouts and well-being of his comrades and will give them suggestion on how to act if a battle turns its tide into an unfavorable outcome. Arsenals * Final Saber: Messenger can extend long and sharp blades from the gauntlets at his fists and slash his enemies by violently swinging them, generating energetic and fiery shockwaves. * Royal Shield: Messenger projects the plates covering his body forward, forming a massive wall-like shield that blocks and/or deflects any incoming attacks without flinching. See Also * Robogog of the 10-sai Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Characters Portrayed by Andrew Laing Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:Power Rangers Universe